Bad Call, Hospital Revealer! Episode 12
Airzel) I WANT EVERYONE HERE, RIGHT NOW! 10 minutes later, everyone is up from being in bed, a day after Wolf has been released Airzel) WHO WAS IN-CHARGE OF WATCHING WOLF AT THE TIME! Blueking4ever) I WAS! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS AT MID-NIGHT AND NOT THE MORNING! Airzel) BECAUSE I WANT TO! SO, SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR YOUR GONE FROM HERE! Blueking4ever) ERR! Fine! Airzel) I WANT WOLF FOUND! BLUE AND JOLTS YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK AT THE HOSPITAL! DARKUSAPLHA, YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK AROUND THE MOUNTAINS! ZACHATTACK31, YOU SEARCH, THE WATERS! AGENT Z YOU GO CHECK THE DESERT! KYLERONCO... YOU DON'T LOOK ANYWHERE, YOU DID ENOUGH WORK! Everyone Else) Yes Sir! 20 minutes later, everyone is going where they where told to go... Blueking4ever) Airzel, will lose his power because of me... Jolts) Why? Blueking4ever) I just look like him. Jolts) Oh... Blueking4ever) Lets just get to the Hospital... Meanwhile, at the hospital Nurse) Wolf, you broke your rib cage... OH MY... and you got a tail! O_O Wolf) I got a tail... How do I even wear pants now? -_-''' '''Nurse) You stick you tail in or put a hole for your tail to stick out of. :P Wolf) You didn't have to ANSWER THAT! Nurse) Too bad... You hungry? Wolf) NO! Serenity) ... O_O We forgot to bandage your mid-section *Walks out* Nurse) YES! Wolf) NO! Nurse) YES Wolf) FINE...I WANT FOOD! Serenity) *Walks back in* Back... Wolf, this might hurt a bit and feel uncomfortable Wolf) You putting it on, I'm fine with.... ( The nurse leaves ) Serenity) That's good, but I meant, you will not be able to move your mid-section around much. Minutes later... ( Serenity starts wrapping Wolf's mid-section in bandage wrap, but stops when she noticed something, on Wolf's back ) Wolf) ZZZ...zzzz....ZZZZZZ Serenity) 0_0... He's growing wings... ( Serenity, finishes wrapping Wolf's mid-section ) Serenity) *In head* So he has had surgery and his tail or wings, weren't noticed... come to think of it, why didn't he get bandaged up, after surgery. I wonder... Nurse) Back, I got food ( Wolf wakes up ) Wolf) Food! Finally, I haven't eaten in days. I have been smashed into a tree, hand-cuffed to a roof and floor, eletrocuted, beaten with a staff, got some weird shot from a mad scientist, and.....*Looks at the food* you got me pancakes. -_-''' '''Nurse) Yeah, pancakes... Wolf) You do know, I can't eat pancakes... I can't swallow them.... right? Nurse) No... Eat your pancakes! Wolf) I can't swallow them Nurse) Eat them! Wolf) I'll say it slowly...I C-A-N-'T S-W-A-L-L-O-W P-A-N-C-A-K-E! Nurse) Why did you never tell me... Wolf) I did say it three times Nurse) No you didn't! Wolf) Yeah, I did... I want to go home D= Nurse) No you aren't going home for a few months and you d... ( Interruption ) Serenity) Mrs. Samantha... can't we go outside and talk for a minute. Nurse) Um... sure... ( Serenity and the Nurse walk outside and close the door ) Serenity) Why wasn't Wolf bandaged up, after surgery? Nurse) He wouldn't let us put it on Serenity) He let me put it on and I think, I'll take him home tomorrow and... ( Interruption ) Nurse) No! Serenity) As I was saying, I'll stay with him to keep an eye on him. Nurse) I want to say no, but okay... because tomorrow YOU'RE FIRED! Serenity) Fine! You go get him something else to eat... ( Serenity opens the door to Wolf's room and closes it ) Wolf) O_O Serenity) You heard all that didn't you? Wolf) Yeah... Thank you Serenity) You're welcome Meanwhile, outside Blue and Jolts get ready to attack the hospital Jolts) You know... we probably should tell, Airzel. Blueking4ever) No! Jolts) Do you want to be banished? Blueking4ever) No... You know, I better go tell, Airzel, but you stay here, I'll be back tomorrow night, with all the guys. Jolts) Okay *In head* ''Good... I can get everyone out and save their lives'' Wolf Returns, Side Changer? Episode 13 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Blueking4ever Category:DarkusAlpha Category:Jolts Category:Zachattack31 Category:Agent Z Category:Kyleronco Category:Wolf Category:Serenity